Conociendo a nuestros padres jóvenes
by vosty88
Summary: Raven y chico bestia sedan cuenda lo que en verdad han Están ocultado de tras de tantas peleas sus verdaderos sentimientos del uno al otro y como es que los visitante cambia el curso de sus vidas. cbxrae staxrob cyxbee Mark sin querer lanza un mal hechizo (solo por a reglar un pequeño problema que el causo) donde los manda al pasado y conocen a sus padres cuando eran jóvenes que
1. Chapter 1

_**No soy dueño de los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen**_

**Raven y chico bestia sedan cuenda lo que en verdad han Están ocultado de tras de tantas peleas sus verdaderos sentimientos del uno al otro y como es que los visitante cambia el curso de sus vidas**

_**Mark sin querer lanza un mal hechizo (solo por a reglar un pequeño problema que el causo) donde los manda al pasado y conocen a sus padres cuando eran jóvenes que llevando con el a Arella, Víctor y Ángela van sin querer a una aventura que nuca olvidaran.  
>Arella y mark ven en realidad como se llevaban sus padre en ese momento y quedan sorprendido como es que a lo ultimo terminan juntos y casados.<br>**_

* * *

><p>Buscado y haciendo tratos<p>

En la enorme torre "T" se en con traban un joven con piel verde pálido caminando por los pasillos buscando la habitación de sus padres. Se queda parado mirando la puerta, y el mira para ambos lados del pasillo al pensar que se en centraba solo decide entrar a la habitación de sus padres.

Arella: que crees que estas haciendo en esta habitación Mark ya sabes que a mama no le gusta que dentaremos a su habitación

Mark: se voltea a mira a su hermana mayor, mira a su hermana dándole una sonrisa. Arella se queda parada con los brazos cruzado esperando a que su hermano le diera un abuna explicación por haber entrado a la habitación de sus padres, estoy buscado un libro si a ora cállate y vigila la entrada si y si viene alguien me avisas.

Arella: le diré a mama (le amenaza a su hermana con el comunicador en la mano)

Mark: espera, espera ágamos un trato yo mm te are todas las tares por un semana que dices hay trato (el sequedad parado esperando a que su hermana no llame a su madre por el comunicador pues que ya tenia la imagen de su madre en el comunicador)

Hola Arella que pasa necesitas algo, este todo bien en casa como esta carolina (dice raven del otro lado del comunicador)

Arella: tres semanas y tendrás que lavar los platos por las tres semanas y hay trato que dices si o no o mira es mama con testo HOLA mama

Mark: que estas loca. espera,espera esta bien si, si hay trato no le vallas a contar nada de acuerdo

Arella : ok hay trato no le contare nada a mama (dándole a su hermano una gran son risa) y el solo traga saliva "rallos espero que esto funcione piensa Mark"

Todo esta bien Arella – a si mama todo esta bien solo quería preguntar cuando llegas y carolina esta durmiendo- a no se todavía tu sabes como es tu tía starfire cuando salimos de compras, necesitas algo – no mama solo preguntaba gracias -chao se despide raven

He y chicos que están haciendo, - nada Jasón, y don de esta Ángela

Jasón: no se la verdad creo que esta con Víctor

Arella: dando un fuerte suspira y alegándose que tengas suerte Mark con tu búsqueda ja y no te olvides que tienes que hacerme la tares y los platos están sin lavar

Oye esta habitación cíes aterradora mira esas estatuas, tu mama si que le gusta leer (mirando una cantidad de libros en un estante) Mark lo voltea mirar, a mi me justa el contesta simplemente, el escucha que la consola de video juegos de su padre es encendida el se voltea a mirar – que crees estas haciendo Jasón apaga eso no quiero meterme en problemas con papa – oye tranquilo ni que lo fuera a dañar (pero Mark descontenta la televiso y la con sola) Jasón al mirar que la pantalla del televisor queda en negro- o vamos amigo solo una partida – NO (grita Mark)– además papa ni siquiera me deja juagar asolas en su con sola – aaa esta bien que estas buscando

Mark: voltea mirar a su primo Jasón, estoy buscado un libro a haber si pudo revertir o repara lo que ice en la casa de jinx "ya que mama no quiso reparar todos los daños"

Jasón: jajá solo a ti se te acurre convertirse en un rinoceronte y en un mamut en media de la sala de la casa solo para in presionar a Jenny fuera gustado ver la cara que izo flas y jinx al ver el desastres que causaste en su casa destruiste todo casi tuvieron que derribar parte de la casa para volver construir woa amigo eres como tu padre

Mark: mmm cállate no me los recuerdes y mejor salgamos de aquí ya encontré el libro que necesito

Jason: y que conjuro o hechizo es el que estas buscado en ese libro, y porque no le dices a su mama que te ayudé pero Mark se voltea a mirar a su primo – de ves de estar bromeando cierto porque crees que entre a su habitación sino e que estoy buscando este libro

Mark sostenía un pequeño libro que lo esconde dentro de su traje y arrastra a Jasón fuera de la habitación de sus padres pero antes de haber organizado algunos libros que avía tirado del gran estante de libros de su madre para que no se diera cuenta que le faltaba un libro.

Mark decide ir a buscar algunas pócimas faltantes que su madre había cometido el grabe error de llevar allí pues el siempre se abastecía de pócimas y libros de la misma tienda en que compraba su madre y allí era donde iba ir a buscar sus pócimas faltantes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hijos de chico bestia y raven (Arella14 , Mark14 y Carolina10) <strong>_

_**Hijos de starfire y robín (Ángela 14y Jasón15 )**_

_**Hijos de cyborg y abeja (Víctor15 y Sara12) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hijos de chico bestia y raven (Arella 14, Mark 14 y Carolina10) **_

_**Hijos de starfire y robín (Ángela14 y Jasón15)**_

_**Hijos de cyborg y abeja (Víctor15 y Sara12)**_

_**Hechizo mal realizado**_

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan Mark tenia el libro solo faltaba con seguir algunos cosas para poder realizar el hechizo a la perención saliendo del ascensor se en cuenta con su primo Víctor que tenia en su brazo una pantalla LED que mostraba varios archivos y imagines.

Mark: huy Víctor que es eso que tienes en las manos es un nuevo aparato de juegos

Víctor se voltea mirar a su primo – que no es ningún aparto de juegos es mi nuevo escáner que papa me izo no es genial y también me dijo si me portaba bien me iba a hacer una armadura con cañón sónico y tu que estas haciendo con ese libro y esas pócimas

Mark: nada es un pequeño experimento que quiero re alisar que vienes –dándole un sonrisa a su primo

Víctor: si porque no ya que no tengo nada que hacer y además podre probar mi escáner si encuentra al alguna anomalía en el portal y por cierto que tienes planeado hacer

Hola Víctor ola Mark que están haciendo puedo unirme a lo que están haciendo o van hacer ya que no tengo nada mas que hacer y el tonto de mi hermano me a estado molestando con su estúpido bastón – ambos chicos se miran a la cara – Mark si tal ves necesite ayuda con mi experimento, a por cierto as visto Arella no lo encontrado cuando Salí de la torre – chicos que están haciendo- Mark Se queda tieso como una roca si ni siquiera se atreve a voltear y pasado saliva

Mark: je hola papa que hay de nuevo – pero su padre solo alza una ceja-

Cb: que estas ocultando detrás de las espaldas y porque estas tan nervioso espera que no me digas que volviste a causar daños en la casa de jinx tu sabes lo que tuvimos que pagar por los daños gracias a dios que tu mama pudo arreglar una par te de los daños (dando un fuerte suspira y decide de irse) mejor llevare a carolina al parque quieres venir Mark – no papa tengo algo que hacer adiós- cb no se te olvides que tienes que terminar de ayudar alas reparaciones en la casa de jinx le dice a su hijo.

si los se papa no te preucupes - grita mark a su padre que ya tenia su hermans en los brasos - a oye papa porque no te llevas a Arella quisas quiera ir "buelve y le grita su padre que esta en el acensor"

si lo are y no dentre a nuestra havitacion tu saves que a tu mama no le justa - dice chico bestia antes de partir

Todos los tres jóvenes de sí dieron continuar su camino para las mirar el truco o el hechizo que Mark iba hacer para que a si pudiera arreglar el problema de una vez portadas pues ya llevaba más de una sema de estar hiedo a terminar las reparaciones en la casa de jinx pues sus padre decidieron que el tenia que responder por los daños,(en cierta partes) pues ninguno de los adultos se encontraba en la torre cy tubo que salir a buscar algunas refacciones para la nave-t y el carro y las mujeres están de compras a si dejando a los chicos solos en casa. Entrando en la habitación de Mark los dos chicos ven que la habitación esta totalmente desordenada había todo tipo de basura de revistas asta cajas de pizza.

Víctor: alguna ves limpias esta habitación (colocando una cara de asco)

Ángela: yo prefiero no entrar

Ovamos chicos no es para tanto un par de cajas de pizza (dice Mark avergonzado por el estado en que ven su habitación) hey tengo una idea vamos ala habitación de arella que les parece "dice Mark" pero no se da cuenta que una persona esta parado detrás de Víctor y Ángela

A cual habitación piensa entrar e ni si quieras lo vuelva a pensar

Mark: o vamos debe estar bromeando yo pensé que ibas ha ir con papa al parque

Arella: pues te equivocaste y además quiero mirar que desastres causas no me lo quiero perder así tendré buenos pretextos para acusarte con mama (dándole una gran son risa a su hermano)

Mark: a ti te justaría ver me sufrir mas no

Arella: para que te dijo que no sabiendo que es verdad además tú no as podido conjurara hechizos ala perfección

Las discusiones de los dos se alarga por varios minutos asta que Víctor y Ángela deciden intervienen para seguir con el plan de Mark pero por alguna extraña razón terminan en la habitación de raven y cb pues de los tres ninguno dejo que utilizaran sus habitaciones. Los tres están viendo como Mark dibuja unos círculos en el piso y usando las pócimas que había con seguido y que algunas las había comprado las otras las tuvo que hacer. Utilizando los 5 frascos cada uno lo tenía que echar alrededor del círculo y los otros dentro de la estrella que había dibujado de último.

Arella: seguro que echaste bien las pócimas como corresponde

Mark: claro que si además que malo pude pasar no sea roto nada

Víctor: espera quiero gravar esto será integrante

Ángela: amigos esto es seguro y Mark seguro sabes lo que estas haciendo (diciéndolo en un tono nervioso)

Mark: no te preocupes Ángela tengo todo controlado es hora de conjurar el hechizo (colocándose en posición de loto en pieza a con jurar el mantra junto con el hechizo pero una rafa de viento dentro por la ventana sin darse cuenta las paginas del libro cambia y el empieza a conjurar el hechizo asta que su hermana se da cuenta que la pagina del libro a cambiado y corre para detónelo para que no termine el hechizo pero es tarde el deja de hablar y queda parado mirado a los demás.

Que eso fue todo no hay explosiones no hay daños materiales no pasa nada "dice Víctor de brazos cruzado y con cara de decepción"

Idiota al menos sabes que con juro fue el que lanzaste, no te distes cuenta que las paginas que leístas se intercambiaron " le dice su hermana"

Mark: de que estas ablando claro que lance el hechizo correcto

A perdí mis 33 minutos de mi vida para nada vamos debe de estar bromeando "quejándose Víctor"

Arella se agacha y recoge el libro para in tentar de mirar el hechizo pero el libro callo cerrado pero ella se voltea a mirar a su hermano para decir algo pero es Ángela la que interrumpe en el ultimo minuto

Ángela: e chicos esto ese agujero de colores es normal "señalando un pequeño agujero que cada ves se vuelve mas grande haciendo desastres en la habitación"

Todos se voltean a mirar a Mark para saber si el tiene algo que decir sobre el extraño portal que se esta abriendo pero el niega con la cabeza después miran a Arella si sabe algo pero no dice nada, el portal empieza a absorber los objetos ala zar pero Mark de si de tocar pero la curiosidad mato al gato porque es adsorbido.

Mark puedes oírme maldición Mark respóndeme "grita su hermana preocupada" Arella se voltea a mirar a Víctor que esta tocando su pequeña pantalla que tiene en su brazo pero barios segundos pasa y Ángela es absorbida los dos con cara de terror pero arella decide entrar

Victor: aa deben de estar locos pero si me quedo me castigaran y deciden entrar, pero todos caen encima de Mark tras escuchar varios quejidos que vienen de Mark el decide ponerse de pie tras observar bien el entorno ven que es de noche y deciden ir ala torre , Ángela lleva a Víctor de brazos mientras que Mark y arella deciden ir volando como agilas, tras volar varios minutos ellos se detienes en un edificio ven la torre que no esta muy lejos pero Ángela ve algo inusual ve que un muchacho casi la misma edad de Mark pero este es mas verde que sale por la gran ventanas de la torre cayendo al mar pero segundos después sale una joven con una capa azul.

Oye victor donde estamos "dice Ángela"

Como que en donde estamos pues en casa porque preguntas "le contesta Mark" pues ya que victor estaba con la boca abierta mirando el panel de su brazo y Arella mirando también la escena que esta pasando fuera de Latorre donde se muestra a un chico verde siendo golpeado por la mujer pálida

Según la que puedo descubrir es que no no estamos precisamente en casa chicos esto pude ser grave estamos en "pasando gran saliva y nervioso"

Donde demonios estamos entonces Víctor a "dice Arella con miedo ala respuesta"


	3. Chapter 3

_**No soy dueño de los titanes**_

_**Visitantes desconocidos **_

Han pasado varios meses des de la misión de Tokio todos estaban descansando en el sofá des puede de tener que lidiar con billy numeroso que tuvieron que perseguirlo portada la ciudad por barias horas todo estaba medio tranquilo si no fuera por chico bestia y cy que estaban peleando por los video juegos.

Chico bestia: maldición cy no seas tramposo acepta que siempre haces trampa "le grita malhumorado por a ver perdido pero alavés no estaban dejando concentrar ala hechicera en su libro"

Cy: o vamos cb acéptalo tu nucas me vas aganar en esto a demás tu siempre a sido un mal perdedor

Chico bestia con la cara roja de la rabia pues solo ganaba de 10 partidas de juego ganaba solo una el resto las perdía pero el tuvo el gravísimo error de molestar a raven pues ya que ella estaba cansada de la pelea con Billy numeroso que tuvieron que seguirlo por toda la ciudad y que los dos de tanto gritos no la dejaban concentrar en su lectura, chico bestia avía ido al refrigerador a tomar un refresco pero el decide de volverse, al ver que raven esta concentrada de vuelta y por fin concentrada en su libro, a el cele viene una idea ala cabeza el decide ir a su habitación para con conseguir una mascara del joker tras regresar ala sala donde todos están re unidos en el sofá el seba despacio colándose la mascara al estar detrás de raven le toca el hombro ella voltea a mirar, al mirar esa mascara espantosa se sobresalta raven con rabia agarra a chico bestia con magia oscura y lo arroga por la venta saliendo ella después.

Cy que otro vez maldición a chico bestia deja de hacer esa estu.. "no termina la palabra pues el ve que chico bestia es agarrado y lanzando por la ventana, el sacudiendo la cabeza en son de desaprobación"

Robín: que raven sabes que esta en la tercera vez en la semana que hemos tenido que remplazar el vidrio

Raven: entonces dile al idiota que me deje en Paz ya estoy cansada

Cy iba atraer otro vidrio para reemplazar el dañado pero un alarma suena todos en la sala gimen pues era otra emergía pero esto era inusual porque cy ve en sus monitores dice que había sido un tipo de portal que se había abierto unos segundo pero que varias figuras habían salido de el.

Robin: ok equipo starfire tu iras al sur, raven y chico bestia Irán al norte sobrevuelen la zona cualquier anomalía llamar entendido

Raven: que yo puedo ir sola no necesito ayuda y menos de un idiota

Cb: que disculpa estoy aquí si no teas fijado (cavando de entrar por la ventana dañada y mojado y con unos cuantos moretones en su rostro)

Cyborg: mierda ustedes dos se la pasan peleando y chico bestia ya debería de dejar a raven tranquila cualquiera que los vera dirá que estas enamorada de ella

Chico bestia con la cara roja (cállate cy) y disculpa raven no pude aguantar la tentación de asustarte perdón no te molestare (quizás por el resto de la noche colocando una gran sonrisa)

* * *

><p><em>En otro lugar<em>

Los cuatro jóvenes que avían visto los 5 titanes salir de la torre tres de ellos volando pero dos van en una sola dirección mientras que la otra sale sola, ellos deciden ocultarse pues ya que no quieren que los vean. Arella colando un escudo negro enzima de ellos para poder ser trasportados a otro sitio lo mas lejos que podían.

Una pregunta como vamos a volver a casa quien tiene una idea e (dice mark con nerviosismo en su vos) los tres lo voltean a mirar pero su hermana lo agarra con energía oscura y lo tira a un contenedor

Arella: Víctor sabes cuanto tiempo retrocedimos?

Victor: quizás 33años no estoy muy seguro y la pregunta del millón de dólares COMO VAMOS A LLEGAR ACASA (grita lo ultimo)

Todos ven que Ángela ayuda a Mark a quitar algunas cosas de la cabeza que tenia cosas desagradables en la cabeza Arella dando un fuerte suspiro mira al rederos ve que están en callejón con poca luz pero ven aun hombre con una mascara de color naranja con negro que se va acercando a ellos.

Valla parece que me encontré con algo interesante (dice slade con los brazos en la espalda mientras que los miraba) quien demonios eres y que es lo que quieres-dice arella con una voz que aria a su madre orgullosa

Mm esa exquisita voz sin emoción me recuerdas a alguien (dice mientras saca un bastón de su cinturón)

Los cuatro jóvenes miran a los al rededores para poder buscar una manera de escapar pero al ver que están en un callejón sin salida deciden enfrentar al hombre. Cada uno de ellos deciden colocarse en forma defensiva, pero Mark se transformo en un sasquash y se abalanza hacia el sujeto de la mascara mientras Ángela vuela al cielos nocturno Para atacar al hombre de la mascara con sus pernos de estrella azules junto con arella que le tira objetos con su aura oscura pero trascurrir varios minutos de lucha con el hombre y de rotándolo en el proceso ven que tan solo era un robot

Víctor: Bueno alguien tiene idea de quien era ese sujetó no espera era un maldito robot y porque nos estaba asechando (dando un fuerte suspiro miro a sus 3 primos) y bien quien tiene dinero para comprar comida y un habitación porque no tengo pensado dormir en un callejón con un tuerto robot loco nos ataque de nuevo

Mark: bueno yo tengo la tarjeta de crédito pero ya que estamos en el pasado dudo que funcione aquí alguien tiene una idea

Raven y chico bestia

Los dos sobres vuelan la ciudad cb convertido en un águila mirando y escudriñando cada parte de la ciudad norte de para encontrar alguna pista de los posibles invasores los minutos fueron pasando asta que deciden aterrizar en una azotea.

Chico bestia toma una respiración profunda y decide hablar- hollé raven que crees que vino un alienígena de otro mundo o alguien que binó aprevenirnos en algo o vinieron a ver a este atractivo chico verde -le dice moviendo las cejas (tras basar vario minutos y no tiene respuesta)

Hollé lo ciento por lo anterior si - ruega chico bestia

Eres un idiota me sorprende porque terra no te recordara yo aria lo mismo - le dice mientras decide retomar el vuelo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hijos de chico bestia y raven (Arella 14, Mark 14 y Carolina 10)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hijos de starfire y robín (Ángela14 y Jasón15)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hijos de cyborg y abeja (Víctor15 y Sara12)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nos soy dueño de los jóvenes titanes **

Ven la verdad

Mark ese momento a que cedió cuenta que no tenían dinero para poder comer y dormir en una cama decente y no en una esquina como un indigete se le vino ala cabeza un plan simple y perfecto.

Mark: ya tengo una idea porque Víctor con su juguete intenta de meterse ala base de un cajero y listo sacamos dinero – dice con una son risa que igual ala de su padre

Arella: no seas idiota Mark que te pasa a nos meteríamos en problemas ya suficiente tenesmos con estar atrapados en el pasado y no quiero imaginarme como estará mama

Víctor: yo apoyo a arella además papa se dará de cuenta cuando estaremos sacando dinero y nos podría rastreara - dice con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Mark: si tu, solo lo haces porque te justa mi hermana- le responde Mark que en ese momento es golpeado por un basurero y su hermana solo echaba humo por las orejas

Angela: amigos no es momento de pelear además nuestros padres no deben de estar buscando en el futuro y como vamos a volver

**En el futuro **

Cyborg se encontraba con su esposa en el auto-t y no ayudando en el mantenimiento se encontraban en una posición un poco in como moda en el interior del auto solo se podían escuchar risas y uno que otro jadeo pero esto termina cuando el comunicador que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del pantalón de abeja que esta aun medio puesto que dejaba ver su ropa intima, y el comunicador pita barias beses.

Aaa esto es una broma solo necesito unos minutos – grita cy molesto por su interrupción

Solo contesta si podemos terminar mas tarde – le dice su esposa que se esta colocando su camisa y le daba una sonrisa

Que espera no esta bromeando verdad solo estas bromeando – le pregunta cy

NO y tengo que ir a ver que compraron raven y starfire – responde con una sonrisa abeja mientras le da un beso a su esposo y decide marcharse

Que espero que se bueno – le pregunta cy mientras ve por el comunicador la cara de su líder que no se veía de buen humor

Sube es urgente te necesitamos – le responde su líder

Chico bestia tenía en sus brazos a su hija carolina mientras se sentaba al pie de su esposa que se encontraba leyendo pero ella tenía un mal presentimiento de la reunión. No ha visto a sus hijos ni a los dos pequeños jóvenes faltantes

Olle Gar as visto a arella y mark - le prejunta su mujer que deja de leer el libro para poder agarrar a su hija pero sin antes dale un beso asu marido

no lose amor quizás Mark se quedo donde jinx terminado su trabajo y arella quisas en su avitacion leyendo

**Pasado **

Chico bestia no esta de buen ánimo después de lo que le dijo raven no quería saber nada de ella. Porque ella siempre lo trata como si fuera la mierda misma el solo quería a serla reír hacerla feliz pero cual era su recompensa una arrogada al mar o un buen golpe. solo es un estúpido enamoramiento eso pasa no, como con terra(piensa a si mismo) sobrevolando de tras de ella queriendo que esta esta estúpida búsqueda acabe pronto para no seguir viéndola durante el resto de la noche solo quería ir adormir y no despertar pero nuca sucedía siempre tenia que levantarse y empezar un estúpido día y colocar su mascara de alegría. La bestia dentro de chico bestia se resguardo en lomas profundo de la mente de su amo al darse cuenta de que el solo salía por ella pero siempre lo seguirá haciendo aunque ella no le de casi el respeto, y quizás no lo mirara como algo mas, que después de todo el era un animal salvaje. Chico bestia solo un estúpido y inmaduro (por eso terra no se acordó de ti yo aria lo mismo) se repetía el una y otra vez aquella oración que le corto como un cuchillo corta la mantequilla y por primera vez una lagrima cae de un ave un ave que solo quería buscar refugio en alguien pero quien se enamoraría de un cambia forma estúpido verde que solo aprendido a recibir dolor y rechazo entre la gente el reprimiendo sus emociones porque ella sabría como ce estaría sintiendo

aun sobre volaba la ciudad ya eran las 2:00 de la madrugada pues havin tenido que alargar la buesqueda pues ya que una emerjensia sono mas tarde pues su lider prefirio seguir con la busqueda de cual quier de los posibles intrusos que llegaron mientra cy y robin se quedaron en la torre examinado todas las cámaras de seguridad sin pasar nada por alto pero robin alargo la búsqueda al incontras partes de los robtos de sladen que lo sonprendio mas a robin quien avia destruido al robto y reven en contro rastro de aura oscura que tenia casi la misma ecensi la de ella pero tanbien contenia otra pero no podia poner el de dedo en la yaga

robin no as incontrado nada - le pregunta raven que tenia la vos cansada junto con su conpañero

no nada lo ciento chicos pero cuando en contremos algo les avisamos ,pero que paso con el olor que chico bestia tenia - pregunta robin que sostenia una tasa de cafe en las manos

el idiota de chico bestia lo perdio- le responde raven con de disjusto (olle lo ciento si grita chico besti detras de ella ) reven se voltea a verlo y apaga el comunicador- idiota sino te fueras quedado viendo a esa rubia estupida no furas perdido el olor al canbio la de alla idiota - legrita alo ultimo y pegandole un gran manotaso en la cabeza aciendolo chillar por el dolor. Pero ellos no se dieron cuanta de las 4figuras a unos metros dettas de ellos viendo el jolpe que raven le da a chico bestia

en serio rubia esque no ve a mas chicas - piensa raven en disgusto y tocansose la cabeza por el dolor que le esta ca usando algunas emociones -estupidas emociones en serio mormura en voz baja teni que ser el

amigo tus padres si que sellebabanbastante mal -les dice victor mientras retuerse la boca en disgusto

si pense que lo que decia mama era mentira pero es verdad - contesta mark que solo sentia pesar por su futuro padre mientras que su hermana se tapaba la cara para no ver lo que su madre a hacia

Chicos creo que deberíamos movernos creo que nos pueden descubrir- mensiona angela para no seguir viendo la e cena violenta

Si pero adonde en particular tenemos a un loco que nos ataco y a nuestros futuros padre buscando portodos lados - dice arella mientrs se decide voltear aver a otro lado

Tengo una buena idea para consegu…. - grita Mark pero su hermana le tapa la boca con su aura oscura para que no siguiera gritando pero en seguida la desaperese al ver que su madre se voltea a mirar a donde ellos están .Arella envuelve a su hermano junto con sus primos en una aura negra y los tele trasporta a otro lugar pero Arella al llevarse a su hermano y sus primos expulsa demasiada energía dejando rastros en algunos objetos.

Raven deja de golpear a chico vestia al sentir un haura oscura pero en seguida desaparase -

Chico bestia se sentó mientras se sobaba los moretones causado por raven (bien en primer lujar porque raven murmura que sus emociones son molestas y quien es "el" maldición donde lo quien es o sepa lo muelo a golpes piensa) el deja de sobarse al escuchar un pequeño grito pero tanbien sus sentidos animales le dijeron que alguien estaba unsando magia pero no podia vorlver a recoger el olor - olle raven escuchastes eso

No pero sentí a cuatro figuras que desaparecieron de nuevo –le responde

No pude recoger su olor se movieron muy rápidos -

Los dos deciden ir don de las 4 fijuras estaban y chico bestia en piesa a oler para poder encontrar bien el olor pero no puede. Raven por otra lado empieza a tocar el suelo donde estaba las 4 misteriosas fijura y en piesa a tocar con su mano pero al tocar una pequeña roca la examina con su poder raven recoge algo pequeño de majia restante. Al pasar aljunos segundos raven se pones en pocion de loto y decide espandir sus sentidos en paticos para poder recojer las emociones de los fugitivos. Mientras chico bestia decide darle algo de espacio y decide sentarse en el borde del edifico

_**Hijos de chico bestia y raven (Arella 14, Mark 14 y Carolina10) **_

_**Hijos de starfire y robín (Ángela14 y Jasón15)**_

_**Hijos de cyborg y abeja (Víctor15 y Sara12)**_


End file.
